Aang's Secret Weapon
by blankdreamer-13
Summary: Aang's in a pinch. He can't lose the fight. So he resorts to his secret weapon, a technique he has kept hidden for over a hundred years...


A/N: This idea hit me in the face out of nowhere. Really, I wasn't doing anything special, and then WHAM, this came out. I was bored so I decided to type and post it anyway XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters

* * *

**Aang's Secret Weapon**

"Aang, it's time for training."

The young monk opened his eyes at the sound of his waterbending master's voice. He gave a small groan, he wasn't particularly in a training mood, especially since Toph had knocked him clean through three of the Western Air Temple's walls the other day. All three in one blow. True, getting around the temple was easier now that there were a few nice Aang-sized holes in some walls but he would rather not go through the experience of making those holes again.

"Alright," he sighed. "Waterbending training?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." His blind earthbending master stepped out from behind Katara, and her big, mischievous grin scared him.

"Earthbending?" he groaned.

"Not that either," the former crown prince said, stepping into the large hall which they had made their training ground.

"Firebending?"

"Guess again." Suki and Sokka followed Zuko into the the large room, each holding their respective weapons.

"So, what? Hand-to-hand?" Since Suki had joined them, Aang had also started receiving hand-to-hand combat training from Suki, and weapons training from Zuko and Sokka in addition to his bending training.

"You wish, Twinkle toes." Aang could already see that he was not going to like whatever training they were going to do. "It's a free-for-all," Toph's smirk was growing at an alarming rate. "The one who nails you, you're going to serve and do whatever they tell you for a whole week."

Aang could feel his heart stop when she said those words. He nervously looked around the room, and saw that _everyone_ was there, and each was eager to get him as a servant for a week. In fact, it seemed like the only people who hadn't joined in were Hakoda and that Fire Nation prisoner they helped escape.

"You guys are kidding right?" Aang asked, his voice clearly shaking.

"Well, it _did _kinda started out as a joke," Sokka explained. "But the more we talked about it, we got more excited, and here we are. Besides, my sword and boomerang really could use a polish."

"Okaaaay." His mind raced, trying to think of ways to escape or buy time. "What do I get if I win?"

His answer was a boulder aimed right at his head, courtesy of Toph. He was only just able to duck under it, but he got the message loud and clear. It said: _There's no way you're winning, _and_ you're gonna be my servant for a week._

Aang quickly sprang into action. His first thought, the obvious one: run.

He opened up his glider, not bothering to give it the usual twirls he does, threw it into the air, and mounted it. He was about to escape into the safety of the open sky when the tail of his glider was frozen. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, right at the feet of his _usually_ kind waterbending master.

"Sorry, Aang," she apologized, but her smiling face looked anything but apologetic. "But a week of pampering by the Avatar himself is just too good to pass up."

She pulled a stream of water from her pouch, quickly giving it a freezing breath, and sent a dozen icicles his way. The Avatar instinctively turned the deadly projectiles back into water, and returned it to Katara, making her fly quite a decent distance. Feeling a sudden rise in heat, he cartwheeled out of the way of a fireball Zuko had sent him.

Aang ducked for cover behind one of the fallen pillars. He was already breathing heavily, not from exhaustion yet, but at the knowledge of the fact that they were all doing their best to get him. He had never been so scared in his life.

Laughter from above brought him back to his situation, as Teo released a few stink bombs. Aang drew the bombs into a stream of air and sent them toward Sokka, hitting him full in the face.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

A high pitched battle cry approached the airbender from behind. He gave the ground a swift but forceful punch, and pulled The Duke into the ground.

"Sorry, Duke."

"It's _The_ Duke!"

"Okay, that's one down," Aang mused. "And a lot more to go..."

--

Aang was crouched behind what was left of the fountain, trying to catch his breath. The whole thing was really starting to look less like a training session and look more like a not-so-regular brawl. Instead of the fighting being restricted to the hall they had picked, the whole Western Air Temple had been turned into an arena. They had already destroyed the giant Pai Sho table as well as Haru's bedroom.

"Let's see, The Duke's buried up to his head in stone, Haru's a frozen popsicle, Teo's down after I burned his glider, and Suki is stuck between those two pillars." He gave the ground a firm stomp, using the sensing skills Toph had taught him. It looked like Toph and Sokka were joining forces, while Zuko and Katara were each trying to track him down.

"Alright, time to take the offensive."

--

Zuko was running along one of the many corridors of the temple. You would think that three years of hunting the Avatar would help him in situations like this, but he just couldn't find where that sneaky little airbender was hiding.

"Where the heck is he?" he asked out loud.

Almost like an answer to his question, the ground suddenly started shaking, rising up around him. He was almost sandwiched by the earth had he not reacted quickly enough and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, it appeared Aang had expected this. Using the momentum from Zuko's jump, he sent him crashing into the ceiling with a gust of wind followed by a few chunks of rock, locking him to the ceiling.

"Hang tight, Zuko," he called up to him.

A wave of water interrupted him. He was almost trapped in an icy prison had he not blown the water away. It seemed that Katara had finally found him, and was still as determined as ever to make him her slave for a week. Deciding to give it all she's got, Katara pulled out all of the contents of her water pouch and sent it towards Aang, who responded in turn with a continuous surge of flame. Fire beat water, and all of her water evaporated, and since Aang's attack had heated the entire area, the air was too dry to draw any water from it. This left her unarmed, and left him free to simply bury her up to her head in earth.

"Just two more to go," he said happily. "I can't believe I'm actually doing it."

"Then don't," a voice that seemed to come from nowhere yet everwhere said.

The ground started to quake, and a small, young girl came flying out of the ground from under the Avatar's feet, knocking him back and landing him in Sokka's waiting arms. The water tribe boy adjusted his hold on Aang, snaking his arms under his armpits and locking his hands behind the boy's neck, so that he had absolutely no way of escaping.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Sokka cried happily.

Try as much as he could, Aang could not get out of the older boy's hold. He couldn't believe it, he had put up a fight for more than half an hour and it would all end just like that? It seemed kinda pathetic. But what could he do? Usually, when he was bound, he blew air out of his mouth as it was his only attack. But Sokka was behind him, and there was nothing for his air to push against, so it wasn't an option.

As Toph stood triumphantly before him, Aang sighed. It seemed he had no choice but to use _that_ technique. A technique he himself had created a hundred years ago while he was still at the Southern Air Temple.

"You put up a pretty good fight Twinkle toes, but we finally got you. Now, you've got to do whatever I say for a week."

"Hey!" Sokka shouted. "What about me?"

"Fine," she scoffed. "Snoozles too."

Aang didn't respond. He was too busy concentrating to do so. He could already feel the pressure building up inside him. Just a little more...

"Aang?"

"Aren't you gonna say anything Twink-"

Toph was cut off by a powerful gust of wind as well as a low and loud trumpeting sound. Sokka was blown way back, and there was now a decent sized hole in his shape in the nearby wall.

Everything was quiet. Toph still seemed to be processing what had happened, while Zuko and Katara had their mouths hanging open, not believing what they had just witnessed.

Toph started shaking, holding her sides as odd choking noises came from her. She couldn't take it anymore. She cracked up, threw her head back and laughed out loud like a madwoman.

"HAHAHAHA! I cant believe it!" she said between laughs. "You actually _farted_ Snoozles through the wall! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aang blushed a deep red from embarrasment. True, it wasn't his favorite technique, but they had left him with no choice.

"And what is with that smell!" she continued, still laughing, when the stench finally settled in. "Seriously, what have you been eating?" She cracked up once more and laughed louder than Aang had heard anyone laugh.

He could only just look at her with raised eyebrows. She actually couldn't keep standing because of how hard she was laughing and fell back, rolling on the floor, clutching her sides, trying to gasp for air. He looked up at Zuko, who was still stuck on the ceiling.

"Does this mean she's not fit to continue?"

--

"Keep it coming guys! I've still got five days of pampering!" Aand called out loud.

He was currently lying down with his head on Toph's lap, while Zuko was at his side, grudgingly feeding him his choice of berries. He had gone through great trouble to give them a job that would irritate them the most.

"Hey, Sokka," he called. "Do a little dance will you? I think Katara's done with the laundry (probably not the socks though), so you can use her Fire Nation clothes. Zuko can join you too." This earned him quite a glare from the two teens.

"Move over a bit, Toph, I'm getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Then why don't _you_ move?" she growled. "Or actually get a pillow for that matter?"

"Aww, but you're so comfy, much better than any pillow," he teased. "And could you massage me a bit? Thanks."

The vein on her temple was visibly throbbing as she proceeded to comply with his wishes. "You are _so_ dead when the week is up."

Aang shrugged. He knew that. That was why he was milking them for all they were worth. And as soon as he saw Sokka step up wearing a red Fire Nation dress, he knew it was really worth it.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I've never really writen any action before so I don't know if it's any good. I dunno if anyone came up and wrote about this idea (the fart thing) before me, but if someone did, and is reading this now, sorry, but I just came up with it, hope you don't think I copied off you. Anyway, review please!


End file.
